


begging to burn

by cherryliqueur



Series: kink bingo: ladies of riverdale edition [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Begging, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Infidelity, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Riverdale Kink Bingo, Riverdale Kink Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: Cheryl goes into heat in the middle of the day, and there's only one way she knows how to truly get relief.





	begging to burn

**Author's Note:**

> My first time ever writing with the A/B/O trope and I know I didn't take full advantage of it, but for a first taste, I had a lot of fun with this! Thank you, Kink Week, for giving myself an excuse to finally delve into this type of smut.
> 
> -  
[Kink Bingo: Ladies of Riverdale Edition](https://cherryliqkinks.livejournal.com/1557.html)  
Cheryl + infidelity
> 
> **Riverdale Kink Week**  
Theme Four: Supernatural Shenanigans (A/B/O)

No matter how meticulously Cheryl tracks it, counting down the days, the_ hours_ before it comes, her heat always manages to take her by surprise.

As an Alpha, her heats would never be too distracting for her to function and they certainly would never make her so desperate that she needs to carry toys with her and skip class to relieve herself because she simply_ can’t wait_. But then again, that’s the catch: in a family that has bred Alphas for generations, Cheryl Blossom had been born an Omega. That in itself is nothing to be ashamed of, at least not to the rest of the world.

But to the Blossoms? Being an Omega is practically a sin.

They treat Omegas as little more than objects of relief, a way to carry on their heirs if their Alpha mates simply couldn’t. Cheryl knows that if her parents hadn’t had to wait until she reached puberty to learn that she was an Omega, they would have very likely given her up for adoption. They already have their Alpha in Jason, a son to inherit their maple syrup empire; they would have no need to hold onto a disgraced Omega as a daughter, especially not one who has fallen for another female. The only silver lining for them is that Toni is a Beta rather than another Omega, and neither of them seem to be true mates.

Never mind the fact that Cheryl truly loves Toni. In her parents’ minds, Cheryl could still find a mate in an Alpha that could breed her, and that alone would be worth the amount of bribing it would take to keep him from exposing her secret from the rest of the Blossom Family.

“O-oh fuck. Oh _god,_” she murmurs, fucking herself even harder and faster with the thick, long dildo. Masturbation is only a quick fix, and it only really serves to fan the flames of her arousal, making her more and more desperate for an Alpha’s cock the longer she waits. But for now, in the middle of the school day? It would have to be enough.

Cheryl had practically tripped in her heels as she snuck into the stairwell and ran upstairs, her heat throbbing through her as she made her way all the way up to an empty classroom on the corner of the fourth floor. It hasn’t been occupied in a few years, and because it sits at the end of the hallway, it’s incredibly rare for someone to wander inside. Not once in the last three years since she’d started coming here has she come close to being walked in on.

Not even as she sits out in the open as she does right now, fucking herself with a dildo atop the teacher’s desk.

“_Ah!_” she moans against the back of her hand, her cunt clamping around the dildo in another orgasm, no doubt drenching the wood with her release. Cheryl has noticed that her hearts have hit her harder and lasted longer, so much so that it no longer takes one quick orgasm to tide over her heat to get through the school day. She’s come twice now and still feels her hands fumbling to fuck her to a third, the throbbing pleasure only ebbing by a fraction.

It only started getting worse in the last few months, and she knows exactly why.

_FP_.

Her cunt traitorously quivers around the dildo at just the thought of him, and the frustration she feels over her body’s reaction only serves to piss her off, which of course makes her feel even_ more_ aroused.

Cheryl had known the moment she’d kissed him, drunk and stumbling his trailer in the middle of the night, that it would be a mistake, but of course she’d let all of the alcohol in her blood and the heat throbbing through her veins to practically throw herself at him. And now her pussy seems to want nothing else but his stupid, Alpha Serpent cock whenever she goes into heat.

Because of course he’s not just_ an_ Alpha Serpent – he’s_ the_ Alpha Serpent. The King of the Serpents, the Alpha of the pack.

Not for the first time, Cheryl regrets letting her parents threaten her into keeping her secret from her own girlfriend. Everyone knows that Alphas and Omegas go into heat at the same time, so it’s been easy enough to use that excuse to cover up her lie. But if Toni had known she was an Omega from the beginning, they could have had any of the other Beta Serpents help her relieve Cheryl whenever Toni couldn’t. Fangs probably wouldn’t have thought twice about it.

But if she finds out now that Cheryl not only hid this from her to begin with, but then went on to sleep with FP Jones – someone Toni has always felt strangely possessive over, even when she tells Cheryl that she only loves_ her_ – it would definitely end in an argument.

A soft vibration makes her pause, and Cheryl reaches above her head with her free hand, grabbing her phone from where she’d haphazardly tossed it onto the desk.

**From: FP**  
_I know those legs can go wider than that, Blossom_

Cheryl’s heart drops as she scrambles to sit up, looking through the large window as it overlooks the back of the school. She’d known that it was there, of course, but no one but the groundskeepers ever go this far around the back of the building, and they’re only on campus in the morning. Even if anyone is down there right now, the chance of them being able to see anything clearly all the way on the fourth floor – let alone know it’s_ her_ – is practically impossible.

Her phone buzzes again, and again, and Cheryl swallows before glancing back at her screen.

**From: FP**  
_That toy not doing the trick?_

**From: FP**  
_Does that Omega cunt need an Alpha cock to stretch it out instead?_

Cheryl nearly drops the toy altogether, her skin flushing in humiliation and in frustration, especially as her pussy throbs, dripping even more arousal onto the desk as she practically hears his text in his condescending drawl.

She nearly growls as she texts back,_ Get lost, Serpent scum._ Not her most creative insult, but she’s far too pissed off and horny to care.

**From: FP  
** _I’ll remember that for when you come crawling back_

**From: FP**  
_Crawling across the trailer while I fuck you from behind, just like last month_

**From: FP**  
_You can pretend all you want but your slutty pussy knows what it needs_

A whimper falls from her lips, his crude, dirty texts making her heat throb hotter and harder through her, not seeming to care about the dildo she’s now uselessly fucking herself with. The memory of her crawling across the trailer living room as FP fucked and fucked and_ fucked_ her for hours, because she begged him to. Because his cock thrusting in deep and stretching her out wide had been the only relief to her heat until it finally subsided, hours later. Her heats had only lasted a few hours at a time, coming sporadically over the course of a few days each cycle, before she’d slept with FP.

But now? Now they seem_ endless_, and her arousal feels as if it goes on for days rather than hours, not giving her a chance to catch her breath.

She drops her phone onto the floor, her third orgasm shuddering through her more violent than the other two, but it’s no use anymore. It provides little relief to her heat, and she lets the dildo fall to the desk as she pushes her fingers angrily through her hair, letting a particularly harsh wave of arousal unfurl from her stomach as she tries to breathe her way through it.

She slides off of the desk and back onto shaking legs, grabbing her damp panties off of the floor and her dildo off the desk, tossing them back into the far more force than necessary. It’s barely third period and she knows she can’t go through the rest of the day feeling this aroused. Not without drawing suspicion and unnecessary attention.

_Of course_.

* * *

She’s barely made her way up the few steps to the trailer door when FP’s cocky drawl comes through the opened door: “I could smell your pussy from a mile away.” Cheryl nearly growls, eyes narrowed in a glare as he suddenly fills the doorframe, beer in hand, but she knows her expression lacks its usual heat. She’s far too aroused to feel genuinely pissed off right now, even though she knows she’ll hate herself once her heat has passed, like she always does.

“Do you want me to crawl?” she challenges, nearly wincing at the wanton quiver in her own voice.

“Yup.” He pops the ‘p’ before taking a long pull at his beer, eyes trailing down her ruffled blouse and falling onto her tiny, plaid skirt. He licks his bottom lip. “Strip.”

She nearly flinches back. “Excuse me?”

“_Strip_,” he repeats, even slower, smirking lazily and widely as he drags his eyes back up to hers. “Everything but that little red skirt of yours. Bitches in heat don’t need clothes anyway, so I don’t want any of your clothes in this trailer.” He turns back around, sauntering back into the trailer as he adds over his shoulder: “And don’t forget to crawl.”

Cheryl exhales sharply, glancing over her shoulder. It’s the middle of the work day, the middle of the school day, and there’s a slim chance that anyone who would still happen to be in their trailer right now would look over. Still, she strips as quickly as she can, her humiliation only making her heat pulse harder in her wanton pussy as she makes quick work of her blouse and bra, then kicks off her Mary Janes and yanks down her knee socks. She stuffs everything hastily into her purse, nipples stiffening against the air as she quickly tosses her things inside and drops onto her hands and knees, and she can tell that the back of her skirt isn’t enough to cover her pussy in this position as she crawls inside.

She’s about to kick the door shut behind her, but FP’s commanding, “Leave it,” has her freezing in the doorway, glancing anxiously over her shoulder.

“Someone will come,” she hisses, hating how timid her own voice sounds.

“Yeah,_ you_ will, over and over and over again,” FP retorts, undoing the front of his jeans and pushing them down his hips, and her entire body throbs in response to the long, thick, hard cock just a foot away from her face. His heady scent makes her skin tingle, makes her arms and legs quiver as she tightens her fingers around the scratchy carpet, taking every ounce of control left in her to keep from throwing herself at him. “You want this?” he taunts, giving himself a long pull, and she whimpers. “Better put that slutty mouth to use and earn it.”

He grasps her hair with one hand, tugging her forward and poising his cock at her lips, but before she can move to take him into her mouth, he tightens his grip on her to hold her head in place. She whines in pain, eyes darting up to his. He just arches an eyebrow, staring back down at her, and a need to please him rolls down her spine and throbs between her legs. In moments like this, when she can_ feel_ her submission taking over, making her mewl and shake with need, that Cheryl can begin to see where her family finds being an Omega so shameful. Pride is practically in their genetics, and to not have control over her own inhibitions because she’s so desperate for cock?

It feels_ pathetic._

She licks her tongue out, lapping at the salty wetness over the tip of FP’s cock as best as he’ll let her with how tightly he’s holding onto her hair, closing her lips around the large head and pulling at it in tiny sucks. Her noises sound desperate even to her own ears, and she can only imagine how desperate she must_ look_ – kissing his cock and rutting her hips against the air as she does so, as if she’s_ enjoying_ it. Fresh humiliation flushes over her, making her clit throb, and then her gasp gets caught in her throat when he grasps her hair with his other hand, too, and pulls her mouth onto him.

Cheryl scratches at the carpet, startled, but the thick flesh of his cock in her mouth makes her heat flare again and she moans around him, tries to take him in deeper before she can catch herself. FP chuckles above her, starting to fuck her mouth, hitting the back of her throat with every thrust, and she grasps at his hips and uselessly tries to push him away. His cock forces her mouth open wider the deeper he takes her, squeezes more air from her lungs without giving her a chance to catch her breath, and she feels her eyes wet with tears as he starts to push into his throat.

“What’s the matter, Blossom?” he taunts, shoving himself down her throat and holding her mouth flushed to his hips, no doubt watching her scramble with that perpetual gleam of amusement in his eyes. “I thought you wanted my cock?”

She whimpers, and the hotter her lungs burn for air, the dizzier her mind gets from the pleasure of choking on his thick cock, smothered in his heady scent.

Just seconds before she can pass out, though, he pulls his cock from her throat and lets go of her hair, letting her collapse onto the carpet as she sputters and gasps for air, coughing slightly. She feels him flip her skirt up, smacking her ass hard, then dipping down to her pussy and teasing his calloused fingers up and down her entrance. She whines, body jerking back against his hand, until he draws it away and grasps her ass, making her squeal as his tongue licks at her tight rim.

“No, _no_,” she whimpers, nearing tears as she remembers how he’d teased her two months ago, stretching her ass with his cock and not giving her pussy an ounce of relief as he let her writhe and whimper under the force of her heat. It had been_ torture_, feeling him fuck her ass and come inside, holding her legs open wide she couldn’t feel an ounce of friction on her throbbing pussy. It made her heat feel hotter and stronger, and she’d been so desperate that she’d come all over his cock with his first thrust.

FP squeezes one of her cheeks, licking and slipping his tongue around her tight hole as his other hand moves to her pussy again, dipping in her wetness and teasing her clit with tiny brushes. Cheryl squeals and whines, wanting to squirm away, but her body stays put, letting him toy with her and tease her to tears as she moans into the carpet.

“Fuck, there’s nothing that tastes better than a bitch in heat,” he groans as he pulls away, smacking her ass again before letting her body fall back to the carpet.

He rolls her off of her stomach and onto her back, drawing her twitching, trembling body back against his chest, and when her eyes flutter to find herself still right in front of the open trailer door, legs open wide and wanton pussy fully on display, she makes a pathetic noise and tries to twist away. FP lets her fight for a few seconds, laughing harder at her pathetic attempts to get out of his grasp, before he cups the inside of her thigh and yanks her legs open wide.

Then she feels something cold hit her clit, making her gasp, and her eyes widen as he slowly pours the last half of his beer from the bottle right onto her cunt.

“Think this will help quench your heat?” he taunts, tipping the bottle back to pause his pouring, and the strange sensation of the cold beer sliding through her hot cunt has her whimpering between his legs and clawing at the carpet. _No_. If anything, the beer is only a teasing stimulation, and the pure humiliation she feels at being turned on from cheap beer being poured onto her pussy only arouses her even more.

And the warm sunlight against her bare skin and wet sex makes it feel so much_ worse_.

“Nah, didn’t think so.” He drains the last of his beer with a gulp, and then he presses the slim neck of the bottle at her entrance, thrusting it into her with ease. The cold glass rubs her pussy in the strangest way and she nearly screams at the sudden stimulation, only lasting a few thrusts before an orgasm crashes over her. She tries to cover her mouth to stifle her moans, but FP snatches her wrists with his free hand, yanking them away so her wanton cries ring out loud and clear into the air. She doesn’t doubt that the sound of her orgasm carries easily through the trailer park and she prays that any of the trailers within earshot are empty right now.

“No, no, _please stop_,” she whines, body thrashing as he continues to fuck her through her orgasm, quickly pushing her towards another. She’d already come three times before coming here, and now a fourth, and she knows the more she continues coming without his cock inside of her, the more unbearable her heat will feel.

Which she knows is his goal, because FP just laughs at her begging, fucking her with the glass bottle as another orgasm quickly rushes through her.

Then, through the roar of blood pounding in her ears, she hears footsteps approaching.

_Oh, god. Oh, please, no._

Cheryl barely manages to open her eyes through the thick of her high, and what little breath she has is pushed right out of her lungs in surprise and mortification as she finds Sweet Pea filling the doorframe. His large silhouette blocks the sun that had been right in Cheryl’s face, and it takes a few blinks for her eyes to adjust from the sudden change.

“No fucking way,” Sweet Pea says with a laugh. If Cheryl thought she couldn’t feel any more humiliated, she was so _wrong_.

“Glad you got my text,” FP chuckles, finally,_ finally_ giving Cheryl a moment to catch her breath as he pulls the beer bottle out and tosses it aside. Her body twitches, slumping back against FP’s chest, and she stares up at Sweet Pea’s smug smile through glazed eyes as FP continues with, “I was wondering if I’d have to start without you.”

“I’m ditching a test for this,” Sweet Pea says, his tone leaving little argument that he actually cares about it at all. “But when you said you had an Omega too good not to share, I didn’t think you’d meant Cheryl fucking Blossom.”

“Don’t tell Topaz.” She can practically hear FP’s smirk. “Otherwise, this won’t be nearly as fun.”

“Roger that.” Sweet Pea licks his lips, grinning wide at the squeal Cheryl lets out when FP hooks his hands under her and lifts her up into the air, holding her legs open wide. She gasps at the sudden shift, reaching behind her to clutch at his shirt, and Sweet Pea claps his hands, rubbing them together as his eyes drop onto her pussy.“But first…”

Her eyes widen and she whimpers, uselessly trying to squirm from FP’s grasp. “Please, please, not again,” she begs, but Sweet Pea ignores her as he drops to his knees, licking a broad stripe up her cunt. She cries out, squeezing her eyes shut as the pressure from her heat tightens at the base of her spine.

“Nothing gets me harder than an Omega squealing,” Sweet Pea laughs, and then he’s sliding three fingers into her clamping cunt as he latches onto her clit and sucks.

He only eats her out for what must be a few minutes, but she comes twice on his tongue, fanning the flames of her heat and throwing more fuel onto the fire. She feels like she’s burning from the inside, feels like she can’t_ breathe_, and she nearly cries when she feels FP’s cock against her from behind. She glances over her shoulder at him through heavy lids and blurry eyes, her breaths coming out in heavy pants from how desperate she is, and then she feels Sweet Pea holding her ass open as FP starts to work the tip of his cock into her tight rim. Sweet Pea continues licking at her clit as FP works himself in, inch by inch, and Cheryl’s eyes roll back from pleasure at being stretched out her most intimate place.

Toni has used toys to fuck her before, and before they started dating, Cheryl had slept with boys. But no one has ever been in her ass but FP Jones, and, despite how much arousal is wound tightly inside of her, it’s as if her body cries in relief to finally have FP’s cock stretching her out. It won’t relieve her heat, just like her blinding orgasms hadn’t, either, but her body continues quivering in pleasure at his cock claiming her tightest hole.

“Looks like she loves it back there,” Sweet Pea barks out with a laugh, licking a broad stripe against her throbbing clit before finally pulling away. He stands back up and smirks down at Cheryl, hands undoing the front of his jeans. “Ever been fucked in both holes at once, Blossom?”

The slow drawl of his voice tells her that, even if she could find her voice from FP slowly starting to fuck up into her ass, he already knows the answer. No, she hasn’t – but, as Sweet Pea pushes his jeans down his hips, takes his cock in his hand and presses it against her dripping cunt, she’s far too aroused and far too desperate to protest like she thinks she should. He looks almost as long and thick as FP, and the thought of having them both inside of her, fucking her, has her whimpering as he teases her twitching entrance.

“You want my Alpha cock?” he growls, circling his tip over her clit, and she whimpers as her ass clamps down tighter around FP’s cock.

FP groans into her ear. “_Fuck_, that felt good.”

“Y-_yes_,” she whines, squirming. Sweet Pea teases her, slipping in, just an inch, and she nearly cries. “Please, I need your cock.”

“Like this?” Sweet Pea asks, slowly, slowly pushing in, stretching her out. Cheryl’s lips fall open, eyes nearly crossing in pleasure as Sweet Pea sinks into her, somehow fitting in with FP’s cock stretching her ass. She feels so_ full_, s_o tight, _and one of her hands grasps at Sweet Pea’s shirt as her body sways forward, as if trying to take as much of his cock in as possible. “Is this all you want?”

“_No_,” she mewls. “Fuck me. Please, please _fuck me_.”

Sweet Pea laughs, smacking her ass as he starts to pull out, and Cheryl squeals as he and FP start to move inside of her, falling into an easy rhythm with each other as they start to fuck her. It’s too much,_ god,_ it’s already too much. But her heat finally starts to ebb with every thrust of Sweet Pea’s cock inside of her, the Omega in her crying in relief as the Alphas start to fuck her harder, rougher. They each have a hand on her ass, palming her and digging their rough nails into her perfect skin as they work to keep her balanced between their cocks. 

“You better scream for us when you come,” FP growls into her ear.

And she _does_.

They’ve just fallen into a bruising rhythm with each other when her orgasm bursts through her, making her cry out, practically sobbing from the force of the pleasure as she comes and comes. Her cunt clenches around Sweet Pea’s cock so tightly that he groans, hips jerking, making him brush over her throbbing clit, and her head falls back against FP’s shoulder as they continue fucking her through her peak. She screams out in bliss so hard that she can already feel her throat starting to grow sore, not caring that the door is still wide open. Not caring how much more humiliated she’ll feel once her heat completely passes and she remembers how FP and Sweet Pea laugh as she writhes in her orgasm between them.

Not caring about anything than the way her heat finally,_ finally_ starts to ebb.

* * *

“You just disappeared,” Toni says, her voice sounding muffled and faraway despite the fact that Cheryl has her phone pressed right against her ear.

FP groans loudly beneath Cheryl, fucking up into her pussy as Sweet Pea continue fucking into her ass from behind, and Cheryl releases her tight grip on the cushion of FP’s couch to press her hand over FP’s mouth. “I just didn’t feel well all of a sudden,” Cheryl says, her voice coming out higher and tighter than she knows is normal, and she nearly yelps when FP bites her hand,_ hard_, his lips curving into a smirk against her palm. “I didn’t want to worry anyone by making some big scene about it.”

“Cheryl Blossom didn’t want to make a scene, _and _she doesn’t want someone to wait on her hand and foot, huh?” Toni teases. “I find this hard to believe.”

“_Funny_,” Cheryl manages to quip back, and then she collapses forward, muffling her squeal into FP’s shoulder as Sweet Pea’s thumb finds her clit and rubs in quick circles. She bites at the couch, grip tightening on her phone as the beginnings of her orgasm start to rush through her, and then Sweet Pea grasps her hair and yanks her away, making her moan out loud as he sucks on that spot on her neck that nearly makes her vision white out.

Toni pauses over the line. “Are you_ sure_ you’re okay? I’m not going to lie, babe, it kind of sounds like you’re dying over there.”

“Dying from the pleasure of our cocks filling her up tight,” Sweet Pea chuckles lowly into her ear, making FP’s chest rumble in a laugh as Cheryl continues to writhe in pleasure between them, trying in vain to stifle her own wanton sounds.

“I’m fine,” she breathes. Her phone nearly slips from her hand as FP’s thumb traces along her cunt where he’s fucking in and out of her, Sweet Pea still circling her clit, making Cheryl nearly cry out from the overstimulation. “I-I’m just going to be sleeping, anyway,” she promises, miraculously keeping her voice from quivering, and she quickly adds, “I’ll see you tomorrow!” before hanging up and all but tossing her phone aside.

“You sure your heat will be over by tomorrow?” FP asks, one eyebrow arched as Sweet Pea laughs behind her, and Cheryl feels a fresh warmth unfurl low in her stomach as they continue dragging out her orgasm with every thrust. “Because I don’t think this Omega cunt plans on letting go of our cocks anytime soon.”

“Maybe we can fuck it out of her if we go all night long,” Sweet Pea chimes in with a nip at Cheryl’s earlobe as FP smirks up at her. “We wouldn’t want to make Cheryl lie to Toni, now would we?”

**Author's Note:**

> "Idk if this is where I send prompts but I would love more of Fp/Cheryl, with kinks like humiliation, begging, public sex, slut shamming, sharing, etc. I was think maybe something where a Cheryl and fp are fucking in the trailer with the door open and being super loud (on purpose) and a serpent (could be anyone, Idc if they’re m or f, maybe it’s more than one person) walks in on them. Cheryl’s super embarrassed but fp just keeps going and lets them watch and join in fucking Cheryl"
> 
> \- a prompt from [yourannaunique on tumblr](https://cherryliqueurkinks.tumblr.com/post/183426803249/idk-if-this-is-where-i-send-prompts-but-i-would)  



End file.
